Good Morning
by whateverbro
Summary: Soul Eater Evans is not a morning person. That is until a particular incident leaves him thinking otherwise.


**Good Morning  
by simplyme26**

Soul was not a morning person.

Groaning, he pulled the covers over his eyes, shielding himself from the sun's unforgiving rays. He made a mental note to cover those damn windows with wood later.

Suddenly, _BRRRIIIIIIIIINNG!_

_SMASH!_

A pathetic pile of what was once an alarm clock sat limply on Soul's bedside. "Damn clock.." He growled, begrudgingly tossing his covers to the side and swinging his legs unto the edge of the bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Damn mornings.. So uncool."

Slipping his feet into a pair of slippers, he trudged towards a small cabinet on the side of his room, rummaging for a towel. Grabbing the piece of dry cloth, he tossed it around his shoulders and proceeded to drag himself towards the direction of the bathroom.

As he walked, he couldn't help but think of how much he hated mornings. Specifically, A LOT.

Reaching the bathroom door, he grasped the golden doorknob, turned and pushed.

He squinted and scowled as a fog of hot air lashed onto him. He couldn't clearly see the cause of the misty bathroom, and it took him a few minutes to realize that it was most likely due to the use of hot water. Which meant someone was taking a bath. And who else lived in their small apartment?

Yeah.

Unfortunately, Soul's mind was a little too late, as his eyes registered the very wet and very naked Maka appearing behind the see-through curtains. Blood began dripping from his nose.

The smile Maka wore instantly disappeared, replaced by a hanging jaw. Her eyes went wide. "S-SOUL!!" Her hands instinctively flew towards the towels and covered her bare stature. "Y-YOU PERVERT!"

Soul quickly and forcefully closed the door shut, his eyes still wide and mouth still agape. "Woah.." He whispered inaudibly, with blood continuously flowing from his nose. In a trance, Soul went to his room, sat on the edge of the bed and replayed the lecherous encounter over and over in his head. He smiled a perverted smile.

_Maka's . . . a woman_, he thought as the flow of blood running out of his nose increased.

It was not after a solid 6 minutes that Maka came bursting into the room, successfully detaching the door from its hinges and knocking it down with frightening strength.

"SOOOOOOOOUUL!!" She bellowed, fire burning in her eyes. Soul looked up once, blushed then hastily looked away.

"H-hey, Maka." He inwardly slapped himself for stuttering. So uncool. He forced the images of a naked and womanly Maka away from his mind.

Maka stomped towards Soul and caught a fistful of his shirt, jerking him up. A deathly aura hung in the air. "_What_ were you doing in the bathroom, when you knew full well _I _was using it?!" She threatened.

Soul just could not look Maka in the eye. A blush tainted his cheeks. "I-I didn't know you were there." He said as assertively as he could, a forced scowl on his face.

This made Maka angrier. "You DIDN'T KNOW?! Or you DID know, but chose to take a peep?! HUH?!" Soul went even redder in the face.

"I-I didn't mean to see you like that, alright?! A-and anyway.. If it's any consolation.. You, umm.. You looked nice." He blurted out with feigned nonchalance, reaching a new shade of red. He looked away, too embarrassed to meet Maka's eyes.

Suddenly, he felt the grip on his shirt loosen. Maka spoke. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." He looked up at her, surprised. She wore a scowl, out of confusion.

"I didn't mean to make it sound insulting." He defended, completely free of her grip. "I meant you look pretty." _Kinda like how you always do . . ._

Maka's eyes widened. Did he just say..? "Umm.. T-thanks, I guess." She blushed. She still felt a bit skeptical about the whole situation. Normally, she would never let him off _this _easily. But.. He had just called her pretty.

She giggled inwardly.

She plastered a cynical expression on her face, and went out of the room. But only after a step did she feel a hand grip her wrist. "Um, Maka?"

She turned and met Soul's longing gaze. She swooned at the look in his eyes. He continued to speak. "Maybe I'm getting a bit over myself but.. Do you wanna, maybe.. Uh, go out for dinner later?"

He was.. Asking _her _out?!

She smiled a broad, cheeky smile. Adorably, she stood on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I would love to."

He couldn't help but grin. "Cool."

So maybe some mornings weren't that bad.


End file.
